DFE 1P More Survivors
Larry Found two more survivors – mother and child who jumped over back wall and hid in swamp breathing through reeds. Jaicinteleq asks Leonus… Laura Determine whether they survivors want to stay in Eberron's Rest or return to Stormreach with us. Ask all surviving people in Eberron's Rest whether there is anything we can bring back from Stormreach for them when we return (besides a dragonmarked healer for Rachel, which Jaicinteleq feels certain the Mayor will arrange for.) Anything the attackers have damaged or destroyed, we're coming back anyway and can bring materials to fix or replace it. Do they want headstones or anything for the dead? Laura To be more precise, these are my (Laura's) suggestions-- Jaicinteleq, within-game, will ask Leonus whether one of his men could make an inventory of anything the surviving settlers need fixed or replaced after this attack (besides the gate, which Leonus has already repaired,) so that we can bring it back with us when we return. Also, two other pieces of information to relay to Leonus: 1) I have been moving for Kakra to undertake a linguistic survey of the tribal women in Mac's tower. I gave Larry a detailed plan and she is making good progress. She has also identified at least one woman willing to come with us as a native guide. She will need to be paid for this work; it will be extremely useful, as her assistance will give Kakra an advantage in her linguistic studies as well as providing the party with true fluency in at least one language. Is Leonus willing to do this? 2) Jaicinteleq has been working with Gwen and Galdon to gather plant samples and take field notes on the flora and fauna of the area we've been traveling through. The plants have a lot of natural defenses, but we identified two methods of gathering samples which worked: 1) sweeping discarded plant material like shed leaves, seed pods, pine cones, etc into collection bags, 2) having Deucalion (who agreed) use telekinesis to pluck plant material remotely and levitate it into a container so that its defenses can't hurt him. We therefore have some samples to give the Institute at this point. Larry wants me to make an Excel spreadsheet of research we're doing. I do not personally find this a valuable way of keeping track of information, but I will give it a fair shot at some point. Leonus is aware that Jaicinteleq is staying awake for a second shift (since during her own shift, she has to focus on keeping watch) to work on studying the jungle terrain with Galdon. She suggests Loic join her if his SLP score is good, since he still needs practice with this terrain also (though not as much as Jaicinteleq does.) CC'ing Scott also because of the last part. Onward! Nick 1) Sounds like a good plan (and almost definitely worth the cost). I don't really see myself not accepting this. However I have literally no idea what the expedition funds are and that worries me greatly. 2) Great work! Beginning to solve problems already. I think it might be important to try to set up a way to communicate with the Institute. When they learn useful information about the samples we provide, I would like to have access to their findings. If the only way that's possible is to make regular return trips to Stormreach, that's fine with me, but we'll have to plan for that. 3) Organizing our research onto a spreadsheet is something I would actively enjoy doing and I was already thinking of doing it. If you'd be willing to send me your notes on research in whatever format suits you best, I wouldn't mind handling the spreadsheet portion. 4) I'm not really sure how yet, but I'm trying to work in some amount of time each day I can work on technomancy projects. Perhaps if I succeed the rangers can work on learning the terrain during that timeframe. Laura Perfect! I will type up what I've got so far for you, and when I get new data, I'll email it to you and you can add it to the chart. I am studying the behavior of particular species anyway as part of learning the terrain. And we rangers can help Gwen's bio studies by collecting stuff before it can kill her. ;-) Nick that I got the information and organized it as promised.